Tied
by Inu-midoriko
Summary: Tying her to the bed had been a breeze. It was just getting his desired result from her that was now the challenge.


A/N: Sometimes I question my sanity. Lol! This is one is for fun. It's also inspired by something Sky and I were talking about. I don't remember how it led to _this_, but here you go :D. Enjoy!

Ps, Check the rating ^.^.

There were times when Alicia stirred out of a deep slumber because she knew something was wrong. Whether it be with the colony, herself or her Commander; it didn't matter. In the end, it always ended in her getting less than three hours sleep. Right now was no exception.

Her first clue that something was wrong was the fact she was cold. She always had three blankets on her bed, rendering the chilliness of the night, powerless against her shield of fabric.

The second clue; she went to pull the covers over herself, and couldn't. Not because they had fallen off the bed or she was too lazy to move. She really, truly could not move her arms down.

A shift and she realized they were bound on either side of her.

Alicia's eyes flew open. Looking around, she realized the reason she was cold. She was naked. Starkly, undeniably naked. The moment her eyes widened at seeing her state of undress, her bedroom door opened and in walked Commander Taylor, fully clothed.

She would have been overjoyed to see him had he not been grinning like he'd just accomplished the world's most dangerous task.

Wash glared at him. Because all things considered; he deserved it.

"Morning, Wash." It was two in the morning. She went to bed two hours ago.

"Sir." she said curtly and clenched her jaw. The question as to what the hell he was doing clear in the air.

"I thought of something interesting a few hours ago." he said, coming all the way into her room and sat on her bed. Her legs weren't bound. She could easily have him in a headlock and choke him till he passed out. Kick him off her bed in a fit of spite. It would certainly teach him what it meant to light a fire.

But then she'd have no way of escaping her bindings.

Rope, she determine; twisting her wrists. She recognized the knots. Standard military issue.

"Oh?" she asked, a brow raised.

"Mmm. I realized that given the right incentive, even you would be helpless in a hostage situation." his grin faded.

It took her a moment to process what he just said. Was he really- _really- _implying that she couldn't handle herself in a hostage situation? Did he know who he was talking to? He trained her himself. He was there when the two of them were captured in Somalia, tortured, starved.

She chuckled, the sound coming out harshly. "We've been together for six months and you decide to try this _now_?" He didn't grin again, didn't crack a smile. He was serious.

He leaned over her body, barely concealing his pleased look when all forms of humour left her. Wash tensed under him, holding her breath. He leaned down, grazing his cheek with hers and said in a low tone, "I think I can break you, lieutenant. Crush your resistance with little more than a flick of my tongue."

Despite the heat rushing to her core at the mental implications, she steeled herself and raised her chin in defiance. She said back, just as low. "Release me, Taylor. Before you find yourself with more than you can handle."

He shifted so his body came to graze against hers. He was very much aware of the reactions he was able to bring from her by touching certain spots of her skin, kissing her in certain ways. His tongue extended out, slowly bringing her lobe between his teeth. Gently, he pulled. She shivered. "Give in, and I'll give you your release. Fight me, and I'll go on and on."

"This is your last warning, old man." she hissed. It was the first time she called him that and by his slight pause, she supposed he hadn't been expecting it. She felt his cheek turn up a moment later. The challenge was starting whether she liked it or not.

That didn't mean she wouldn't give him a hard time with it.

Lifting her legs, she brought her knees up and extended them until her feet reached his chest and shoved. He would have flown off the bed if it hadn't been for his quick reflexes. Before she was able to retract her feet, he grabbed hold of them, steadying himself before climbing on the bed. He had an ankle in each hand and forced them down on the bed. Moving fast, he sat on her thighs with all his weight.

She was helpless. Making a sound of frustration, she tried lifting her hips off the bed to turn him over but without the use of her hands to distract him, she was useless. After a few moments of her struggling and he just watching her, she stilled. Her breath came out in small huffs; her chest rose and fell from the exertion.

"Done already?" he taunted.

"Screw you." she growled. He knew she was beyond pissed. Beyond the point of trying to hold back her anger towards him. She hated surprises and she hated looking weak; especially in front of him. He knew that and yet he purposely rendered her helpless. Purposely surprised her.

"Use that anger, Wash." he said, leaning down to her lips. "Hold it, and don't let it go. Not until this is done." she turned her head away the last moment. This didn't deter him. He kissed the column of her neck instead, purposely focusing on the spots he knew made her cave.

Her eyes fluttered, the sensations trying to coax her out of her anger. She steeled it down and lay still, focusing on levelling out her breathing. God, he was only at her _neck_ and it was a challenge to stay focused. If this is what he spent six months trying to do, trying to map and memorize each spot and reaction, then he was in for a rude awakening once this was over. She knew his as well as he knew hers. Like it or not, fair or unfair; she was going to get him back. He didn't tie her up and torture her through pleasure and get away with it. Oh no, she would humour him. And then she would form her plan.

"You've left me, lieutenant." suddenly his voice was right by her ear. She turned toward it slightly out of reflex, and regretted it.

His lips covered hers; stealing her breath, her kiss.

Taylor pulled back entirely when she bit down on his lower lip. He frowned down at her before grinning. This was not a reaction she was expecting.

Before she could utter a word to him, he was on her neck again, using lips, tongue and teeth in a frenzy. He knew she loved the combination. He knew she always- _always-_ gave in from it. Especially when _teeth _were added in_. _Taylor pulled on her skin with just the right amount of pressure. Under normal circumstances she would have moaned, sighed, anything. This was not a normal circumstance.

Instead, she held her breath and closed her eyes against it. Taylor mouthed 'yes' into her skin and trailed lower.

Her eyes flew open when he latched onto her nipple and sucked in the way he knew undid her. His tongue flicked over it, allowing his teeth to graze the sensitive globe ever so gently. His other hand kneaded her other breast, tweaking and tugging on her.

Alicia's head pushed into the pillow as her chest instinctively arched into him. His ministrations turned feather light.

Nathaniel knew she hated light.

He moved from one breast to the other, barely flicking her with his tongue. His fingers circled around her areolas, but ever came into contact with the sensitized button.

She couldn't help herself, she cursed under her breath and arched, silently urging him to get more physical.

"Are you begging, Wash?" he asked, pausing his tongue. He lightly ran his finger over her nipple, thoroughly enjoying her furrowed expression.

"Never." she insisted and shifted under his weight. He hummed and continued on. When she thought she could no longer take it, when she thought she was on the brink of telling him to end this stupid game and just fuck her, he moved.

She breathed a sigh of relief, taking the time to steel herself down when he moved her to stomach. She had one spot- Alicia's breath hitched. She cursed him for remembering where it was. By her ribs on her right side, a patch of sensitive skin shot sensations to her core. It was such a random place and yet he managed to find it at some point.

His lips were hot, wet. He did what she was hoping he wouldn't. He brought his teeth into the equation and scraped her skin. A groan tore it's way through her mouth before she could suppress it.

Wash pulled on her tied hands, wanting to touch him. She wanted to grab him, pin him down beneath her and ride him until he was the one begging her to stop. She tried her legs once more now that he had slid down a little to reach her midsection comfortably; and cursed when he forced them down on the mattress with his hands.

"How 'bout now, Wash?"

"No." her voice was full of frustration, raw with wanton.

He moved down once again, passing her belly button in favour of her hidden treasure. He spread her legs wide, groaning at the sharp intake of her breath at the cold air hitting her heated center and in anticipation for what was sure to come. His eyes briefly met hers.

She was pissed. So pissed. But she wanted this. That much he could see. He wouldn't continue if she truly, undeniably did not want this. He was many things, but a monster was not one them.

His eyes never left hers as he lowered his head. He inhaled her scent sharply, his eyes rolled. Taking his eyes away from her, he kissed the inside of her thigh. Wash bit her lip.

He moved down until he reached the crease where thigh met labia. He saw her hands grip the rope, heard her breath come out in high pitched whimpers as he leisurely trailed his tongue from her labia to her clit.

When he reached it, he nudged it with his nose and breathed hot air to make it swell without the use of his touch.

"_God_…" Wash rasped, her head lolling back. He hummed as he finally put his tongue on her, sending her body spasms of pleasure that rode from her core up to the tip of her head.

Gone was the light touches in favour of the solid psychical ones. His tongue went back down to her soaked entrance- trailed back up to the tip of her- and sucked on her sensitive nub. When he received no sounds from her for it, he did it again, this time more in insistent and revelled in the long mew that escaped her.

He did that over and over until he had her crying out and screaming to invisible entities. Just one more stroke, that was all she needed to come.

He denied her.

She was breathing hard, drunk on the pleasure but not entirely out of it to realize he wasn't touching her anymore. She looked down at him and through the haze, frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waiting."

"For?"

"You to beg me." he touched her inner thigh lightly, bringing a shiver through her body.

"No. You might as well let me go so I can finish what you started. I'm not going to…" she trailed off as he discarded his shirt and unbuckled his pants. They were next to follow, with his boxers in tow. He sat before her, his erection stiff and looking painful stretched so thoroughly.

He brought a hand to it and hummed when his first firm stroke brought him some relief against the tension. She watched the precum spill over the head of him and licked her lips. She wanted him. So very badly.

Unconsciously her legs spread wider, silently inviting him into her.

Taylor didn't pass up the opportunity. Even he wasn't fool enough to do that. She tried her bindings again and let out a frustrated grunt at still not being able to move them.

"Release me." she demanded. Taylor ignored her as he slid inside her. They moaned in unison. He brought one leg up over his shoulder for a better angle and thrust at a leisure pace. He got to thrust number five before Wash's hips started moving with his.

Usually the pace would infuriate her; she would flip them over and set a much faster rhythm. This time, though, she was happy with the languid thrusts. Wash was still hot from the pleasure he gave her with his mouth so the slower build wasn't all that much of a bad thing right now. It gave her a chance to compose herself as best she could.

When Nathaniel felt her inner walls clench around him, he buried himself to the hilt and halted. He was restraining himself, that much she could tell by his harsh breathing and the tensing of the muscles in his shoulders and neck.

She moved her hips, trying to find her climax, but with him pinned down to her, she was rendered unable to move.

His face was close by hers. Wash glared at him, her cheeks flushed. She wanted to be taken over and over, She wanted the release just out of her reach. Moving her head up, she captured his lips in a sizzling kiss. It conveyed everything she refused to say out loud. Deciding that was all he needed, he grinned against her lips and forced her head down back on the pillow. His tongue battled hers as he continued his movements inside her.

He brought a leg up to hook around his hip and they both groaned into one another at the new sensation. Gradually his thrusts got faster, harder. Each time he came back in, his hips grinded with her clit. The combined sensations of him penetrating her walls with the added pressure of him grinding against her clit became too much for her.

Taylor swallowed her screams as she came. She tugged hard on the rope, her back arched and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Wash saw stars once she opened her eyes through the pleasure. Taylor prolonged it by rolling his hips. She shuddered as she came back to earth but he was far from done.

Her kisses were soft, spent from her mind shattering orgasm. Nathaniel had other plans for their kiss. It soon became a battle once he successfully coaxed her into another round. Teeth plucked at lips, lips sucked at tongues, saliva ran down their chins but they didn't care. They were too into the moment; too drugged by one another, to care.

Taylor's hips picked up the pace, this time using deep, fast thrusts. It jarred the bed from the wall each time he made it back inside her. Her flesh, still sensitive from her last orgasm, made her back arch. It simultaneously hurt and felt delicious.

"_Nathaniel!_" his name always brought him to the brink when it tore through her lips like this.

"_Alicia_…" he muttered in much the same tone. He brought his hand down the middle of their bodies and took hold of her clit.

Her sharp intake of breath made him tremble.

"Come for me, Alicia." he growled.

"I-I can't. I just-" he pressed down more firmly on her nub and rolled his hips in exactly the precise angel to grind against her g-spot over and over. Had she not been tied down, her nails would have undoubtedly scored up his back. Her second orgasm tore a cry from her in a tone he'd never heard before. It was husky, raw… _sexy._ It brought on his own release.

With a final thrust and a roar of total complete satisfaction, he spilled himself into her. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. She smelt fantastic. Sharp, flowery and of sex.

He pulled out of her after a moment and with one hand, untied each wrist.

_Of course_ he'd be able to do it one handed. She didn't rub her wrists, didn't bring them down. Taylor did that when he saw how red they were from being pulled and tugged. He kissed each wrist tenderly, saying what he refused to say out loud through his lips.

He lay beside her on his back. He didn't bring her to him, she would stay where she was if she was truly angry with him. After a moment of her being motionless, she shifted and put her head on his chest and looked up at him.

He expected to see annoyance above all things. He most certainly did not expect to see wicked amusement.

"What are you laughing about, Wash?" he asked, a brow raised.

"I didn't utter a sound." she replied, but look still there. He captured her chin and held her still.

"Don't play dumb." the look of interest in what she was thinking betrayed the harsh tone he used. Instead, she kissed his lips gently, a grin splaying across her lips.

"Revenge is a bitch, sir." she laid back down, a content sigh escaping her lips. He chuckled before encircling her with his arms.

That it was. He'd be waiting for it; eagerly.


End file.
